Zapped Into The TV
by joey wheeler no1
Summary: What happens when lightning hits the TV arial and zapps the gang into the tv? Mischeif and mayhem!


Hi everyone,

It's me again, with a different pin- name and this time, I have a better story, hopefully!

Please read and review!

**Zapped into the TV: Chapter 1 - The Invitation: **

It was one ordinary day, the sun was out, the TV was on and the gang was super bored. They had played every game in the house and didn't have a clue what to do next. They couldn't be bothered to play outside and it was too hot anyway.

"I thought holidays were supposed to be fun and exciting?" said Tristan breaking the silence.

"It is fun, A. we don't have any school and B. we don't have any school!" stated Joey in a happy tone.

"We have to do something, we can't stay around here all day" said Ryou quietly. But his statement went un-answered, they didn't hear the statement or they were too lazy or too tired to answer. Then it went back to silence.

"You guys seem to be having a great time" said Grandpa entering the room.

"We just don't know what to do!" replied Yugi.

"I'm sure you can think of something to do instead of sitting in front of the telly" Grandpa said.

"That's what I said three seconds ago, but does anyone listen to me, NOOOO!" said Ryou in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry Bakura, did you say something?" said Joey between yawns. Ryou didn't say anything, but just turned around and twitched.

Just then the phone rang, nobody seem to realise.

"Don't all get up at once, I'll get it" said Grandpa sarcastically. "Hello Game Shop" the guys heard Grandpa from the shop, it was Mokuba on the other end.

"Hi Mr. Moto, is Yugi there?" asked Mokuba.

"I'll see whether I can get him up from the couch because he doesn't seem himself today" said Grandpa.

"What's wrong? Is he sick?" asked Mokuba with a hid of sadness in his voice.

"No, he's just bored" said Grandpa laughing. Instead of getting Yugi up, Grandpa decided to get the portable phone and take it to Yugi. He reached Yugi and said in a slightly annoyed tone, "

"Next time, I don't deliver". Yugi was confused and Grandpa handed him the phone.

"Hi Yugi, it's Mokuba, I hope I'm not disturbing you" said Mokuba over the phone.

"No, nothing's happening down here, so what did you want?" asked Yugi.

"Who's on the phone?" asked Joey.

"It's just Mokuba" replied Yugi.

"Anyway, I just wandered if you weren't busy this afternoon whether you'd like to come over and watch a movie?" asked Mokuba.

"I'm not sure whether the others will come, you know the relationship between Joey and your brother so I'll probably have to drag him over, but yes I'll come" said Yugi.

"Great!" said Mokuba in a slightly happier tone "I'll see you tonight, oh and if you can bring a snack!" said Mokuba before hanging up.

"What was that about?" asked Ryou quizzativly.

"Mokuba had just asked us over to his place to watch movies" said Yugi.

"WHAT!" screamed Joey, whose scream could be heard half-way across the world "You know how much I hate that family, they're stuck-up, rich boys who don't do anything but laugh in my face and demote me of my dueling skills" explained Joey.

_/Sometimes I worry about Joey, the way his hatred of Kaiba is taking control of his actions/ _questioned Yami.

"Well, you haven't known Joey very long have you?" answered Yugi.

"As long as Kaiba wins against him, their hatred strengthens and he'll never get over it until he has enough power to beat him in a duel, and even then they won't like each other" Yugi continued.

_/So no matter what happens between them, they'll still hate each other/ _asked Yami.

/Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner/ said Yugi in a sarcastic tone.

"But Joey, only one of the brothers does that to you and surely he won't be there because of his job as CEO of the company" said Ryou trying to reason with him.

"OK, but if he's there, either I'm out or he's dead, which ever suits me at the time!" said Joey.

"Fine, it's settled, we'll meet back here at 6 and we'll go over together" said Tristan all smart-like. But five seconds after that, everyone was back to being bored and Joey and Tristan fell asleep.

It came to about 5:30 and the gang had awaken from their boredom sleep and they realised what time it was.

"Oh crap, I forgot about the movie night" said Yugi waking up everybody else.

_/That doesn't seem at all like you, Yugi, forgetting something as important as this/_ replied Yami.

/I'm allowed to have an off day can't I?" questioned Yugi.

_/Yes, but…"_ said Yami/

/Then there's no reason to continue this conversation/ finished Yugi.

By the time Yugi had finished his mind link with Yami, everyone had gone home to get changed.

"Yugi, you better get ready" said Grandpa popping back into the room. It didn't take Yugi too long to get ready, he just changed his shirt and pants and he was ready. Everyone else arrived in the last five minutes to 6:00, all in a different array of clothing. At 10 minutes past 6, the gang was ready to go. Mokuba was even nice enough to send a limo for them to travel to the house. They all got in and were having a party in the limo, even though the party was at the house, because they had rarely been in a limo, only a couple of times before hand.


End file.
